Packaging is applied in various forms to the majority of products traded. The diversity of products requiring packaging ranges from chemicals to construction materials, agricultural supplies including feed and pesticide, and foods such as flour, sugar, peanuts, vegetable produce and even grocery items.
Advancements in packaging design have been focused on improving: the qualities and types of materials used in manufacture; methods of construction; container design; printing; and distribution systems. However, such advances have typically been biased to the needs immediately apparent to, or concerning, packaging manufacturers, and particularly those favouring improvements in the processes of filling and sealing containers.
It has, however, become apparent that end-user requirements have not been adequately addressed. Concerns relevant to end-users include: the cost of packaging; the inherent value and functionality of design including packaging strength, durability, re-closability and re-usability; the utility including ease of use and handling characteristics such as carry-ability and open-ability of packaging; and the conformance with industry and externally imposed regulations such as occupational safety and health regulatory requirements and standards.
The aforementioned problems arise primarily from deficiencies inherent with packaging design.
Closures for packaging are inadequate in many respects. Firstly, those in use make destruction of the container inevitable during opening. For example, where containers are sewn closed, the only options for opening include: i). undoing the string, however, this is too time consuming and will still leave a small section of string remaining as a potential contaminant; ii). cutting the string, which may result in pieces inadvertently entering the container; iii). using a tool, such as a knife, to cut an opening in the container, which complicates processing, creates a health and safety risk of injury to the user, requires that the tool be maintained (e.g. the knife sharpened), and still does not ensure against the contamination problem because of fragments of the container material such as torn fragments or slithers of paper entering the container. Other packaging closure techniques such as heat sealing or gluing suffer similar problems relying on destructive means such as tearing or cutting of the container to facilitate opening.
Contamination through opening procedures particularly affects the food industry because the health authorities such as the Australian and New Zealand Food Standards Council impose strict standards with respect to food purity. Furthermore, consumers do not tolerate well the inclusion of foreign matter in their food products and instances thereof will impinge on reputation and sales as customers become dissatisfied and complain.
A further problem inherent with state of the art closure means is the obvious environmental concern of unjustifiable wastage. Ideally, opening methods should be non-destructive so as to permit packaging re-closure.
Alternative packaging designs alleviating the above problems have been offered but are not feasible due, inter alia, to substantial increases in packaging costs. Such alternatives include the Rip-n-Zip® and Cut-n-Seal® patented closures.
The Rip-n-Zip® system is characterised by a first, single use closure comprising a tear-off strip which is removed prior to product use, and a second, multi-use closure comprising either a zip-fastener or plastic profile arrangement facilitating re-sealing and re-use of the container. A further drawback with this system is, however, the generation of a waste product, being the tear off strip, which must be disposed of following container opening.
The Cut-n-Seal® system similarly provides two closures, the interior-most closure being cut prior to product use, whereas the exterior-most closure, which comprises a plastic profile arrangement, similarly makes the container re-usable and re-sealable. However, a further disadvantage of this system is the necessary tool use.
Amcor Packaging (Australia) Pty Ltd's Patent Application No. PCT/AU98/00908 proposes an alternative solution, wherein closure means consisting of a flap extends from the container, the flap providing container closure when adhered to a removably attached tear-off strip, said strip being torn off the container for opening. However, inter alia, contamination is not all together eliminated and the strip component may present a disposal issue and does not provide for resealing of the bag.